Espíritu animal
by MariSeverus
Summary: Harry Potter descubre su espíritu animal y aparentemente, así como su padre, tiene una facilidad para convertirse en animago. Pero parte del proceso, es aprender a dominar ésta nueva habilidad y la magia que viene incluida con ella. Aunque Severus Snape debe admitir que nunca vio a un animago como el que Harry está a punto de ser.
1. Chapter 1

Si queda oscuro y deprimente, pues tengo una depresión.

Dedicado a Mei Yang Lin, quien es una dulce chica que me ha ayudado mucho a llevar mejor las cosas. También dedicado a mi amigo Rabid y a Mars.

Disclaimer: Nada es de mi autoría, excepto la idea. Personajes (excepto los originales), pertenecen a la mágica saga de Harry Potter y a la brillante autora JK Rowling.

Va a ser un poco descriptivo, así que les aviso de una vez para que estén prevenidos al respecto.

Prólogo: _Animagi_

– _¡Potter!_

La vista que tenía en frente, prácticamente lo había dejado paralizado y sudando frío, a pesar de que llevaba un cuarto de hora corriendo por medio castillo en su búsqueda. Plumas blancas por todas partes, pero al mismo tiempo sangre y el cuerpo casi esquelético de un adolescente de quince años, arrodillado en medio de la torre de las lechuzas.

Tenía arañazos por toda la espalda y parecían crecerle alas en los omóplatos. Sus manos temblaban, llenas de sangre y con trozos de piel y plumas encajados en las uñas. Era como si hubiese intentado arrancárselas, pero a juzgar por sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas, parecía que no había tenido éxito. Se veía tan inocente en medio de aquella torre, con los ojos ligeramente rojos y como si fuese una especie de ángel caído del cielo.

– _Intenté arrancarlas pero no pude._

– _¡Pero qué demonios!_

– _No podía dormir, sentía un terrible dolor en la espalda y lo próximo que supe es que estaban creciendo en ella._

Caminó tan aprisa como pudo, hincándose junto al muchacho y considerando por un momento si colocar sus manos sobre aquellas alas en crecimiento. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos a su máxima expresión y como si jamás hubiese visto una cosa así, a lo largo de toda su vida. Era consciente de que existían múltiples hechizos y maldiciones, y mientras acariciaba las plumas con la punta de sus dedos, trataba de recordar alguno que causara semejante reacción en el cuerpo.

Pero la sangre y las plumas no era lo único en el suelo y de pronto sintió un desagradable olor fétido que le hizo retroceder y cubrirse la boca y la nariz con una de sus manos.

Ratas muertas y a medio comer. Sus ojos viajaban desde los animales muertos en el suelo, hasta el muchacho y el resto de las lechuzas a su alrededor, que con sus enormes ojos amarillos parecían delatar la verdadera razón y causa.

– _No sabía lo que hacía. De pronto tuve que comer algo, pero no deseaba lo mismo de siempre._

– _¿Qué está pasando, Potter?_ – _quizá era una pregunta estúpida, pero no sabía qué otra cosa decir._

– _Se siente como si… como si me estuviera convirtiendo en un animal._ – _el joven se tambaleó por un momento, pero finalmente se puso de pie con un gesto de dolor que momentáneamente cruzó su pálido rostro._ – _Profesor Snape… ¿qué me está pasando?_

Su mente viajaba a miles de revoluciones por minuto. ¿Sentirse como un animal en todo su significado? ¿Cómo diablos era posible? ¿Acaso Potter era un animago cuya transformación simplemente había salido mal? Nadie se convertía en animal solo porque sí.

 **NA:** Es cortito, pero así quise que fuese la introducción. Que les deje pensar un rato.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1: Espíritu animal

Severus Snape era consciente de que debía lucir como una de esas tantas ilustraciones de libros de fantasía, dejando una estela de sangre mientras caminaba, cargando con el cuerpo inconsciente de un adolescente al que prácticamente de la nada, le crecían alas en la espalda.

En ese preciso instante, agradecía que fuese un poco más de media noche y que no hubiese ni un solo estudiante cerca que pudiera interrogarle acerca de lo sucedido. No creía ser capaz de detenerse ni siquiera por un breve segundo y explicar algo que hasta los momentos, jamás había visto suceder a lo largo de su vida como mago.

Si ya se sentía realmente incómodo bajo las curiosas miradas de los retratos a su alrededor en los pasillos y los susurros que apenas si alcanzaba a oír.

" _¡Es el niño Potter!" "¿Y qué es eso? ¿¡Acaso le crecen alas en la espalda!?"_

Apresuró el paso, tanto como sus largas piernas y el peso del muchacho se lo permitían (que sorpresivamente se sentía muy ligero), empujando las puertas de la enfermería con medio torso y abriéndose camino entre hileras de camas y velas a medio encender.

Lo tendió en la cama más alejada que encontró y a pesar de que era consciente de que necesitaba atención médica urgente, simplemente no podía apartar su vista de su pálida piel y de su delgadez. No era ciego como para no ver los prominentes huesos de sus hombros, ligeramente puntiagudos y también, un par de costillas.

Intentó dejar de darle vueltas al asunto e hizo sonar una pequeña campanilla que la enfermera de la escuela había dispuesto junto a la puerta de su despacho y para cualquier emergencia que pudiera presentarse en medio de la noche, no sin antes correr las cortinas para evitar que alguien más pudiera verlo y causar un escándalo innecesario.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede, profesor Snape? ¿A qué se debe su visita, a estas horas de la noche? – la enfermera Promfey abrió los ojos de par en par y tan pronto se posicionaron ambos, en un punto más iluminado. – ¡Por Merlín! ¿¡De dónde proviene toda esa sangre!? ¿¡Acaso está herido, profesor!?

– No, yo me encuentro perfectamente bien. – respondió lacónicamente, continuando antes de que la mujer pudiera interrumpirlo con más preguntas. – Pero me temo que tenemos un asunto delicado entre manos.

Poppy Promfey frunció el ceño por un momento, sin comprender exactamente a lo que se refería el hombre. Sin explicarse más, el profesor caminó hasta la última camilla de la enfermería y comenzó a correr las cortinas que ocultaban a Potter, prácticamente esperando por el gemido de sorpresa que la mujer de seguro estaba por dar.

Y así fue.

– ¡Por las barbas de Albus Dumbledore! – se acercó tan rápido como pudo, al joven que se encontraba tendido en la camilla, abrazándose a sí mismo con una expresión de atravesar un intenso dolor y lleno de sangre, al que al parecer le crecían alas en la espalda. Tenía marcas de arañazos por todas partes, así que supuso que había estado intentando arrancárselas. – ¿¡Qué fue lo que pasó!? ¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?

– No estoy seguro pero Minerva manifestó su preocupación al respecto, un par de días antes. Dijo que Potter había comenzado a ausentarse de sus clases regulares y compañeros de habitación dijeron que Potter tenía problemas para dormir y que constantemente se movía en la cama, en lo que parecía ser un sueño muy conflictivo. – el profesor bajó la vista hacia el muchacho, con cierto desdén, añadiendo. – También dijeron que Potter no estaba comiendo lo suficiente, como si sintiera rechazo por los alimentos.

– ¿¡Y esas extrañas alas que están saliendo en su espalda!? ¿¡Eso qué significa!?

– Creo que será mejor que vaya por la profesora McGonagall y le explique la situación. Ella lo entenderá mucho mejor.

A pesar de sus preguntas, el jefe de Slytherin simplemente caminó hasta la chimenea en el despacho de la enfermera y tomando un poco de polvos flu que se encontraban en un pequeño jarrón de porcelana, los arrojó a las llamas y dijo el nombre de la subdirectora de la escuela, un par de veces.

La figura de una alta bruja, muy pronto comenzó a arremolinarse en medio del despacho. Con una de sus manos se limpió las cenizas que se habían quedado impregnadas en su camisón y en su largo cabello negro y gris.

– Lamento despertarte a estas horas, Minerva. – se excusó el profesor brevemente, con un tono de voz plano que realmente no demostraba que lo lamentara en verdad, a lo que la jefa de Gryffindor simplemente respondió asintiendo ligeramente con la cabeza. – Pero durante mis rondas nocturnas y siguiendo estrictamente tus órdenes, finalmente he encontrado a Potter. – antes de que la mujer pudiera contestarle, giró sobre sus talones y caminó en dirección de la camilla con paso militar. Era consciente de que ambas mujeres le seguían, así que decidió terminar su explicación antes de que los gemidos de sorpresa volvieran a escucharse. – Se encontraba refugiándose en la torre de las lechuzas y al parecer…

– ¡Merlín! – exclamó la profesora, llevándose ambas manos hasta el rostro y cubriéndose la boca con ellas. – ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Potter!

– Al parecer… – continuó el profesor, mientras la mujer intentaba descifrar dónde poner sus manos para darle la vuelta, sin lastimarlo más de lo que ya parecía estar. – Potter es un animago, tal cual su padre. – lo último lo había dicho con los dientes tan apretados, que a ambas mujeres se les dificultó entenderle. – Sin embargo parece que algo ha salido terriblemente mal, en medio de lo que seguramente fue una transformación inconsciente. – a Minerva McGonagall no se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo, en los delgados labios del jefe de Slytherin. – La falta de apetito se justifica con su nuevo régimen alimenticio que básicamente consiste en ratas o ratones y sus problemas para dormir, también se justifica debido a lo conflictivos que son los sueños para los animagos.

Pero la profesora McGonagall en realidad no estaba escuchando ni una sola palabra. Continuaba acariciando las pequeñas plumas blancas en la espalda de Harry, concentrada en el extraño patrón que tenían y en el blanco color como la nieve misma.

– ¿Qué clase de animago será Potter? – preguntó aparentemente de forma retórica, pero Severus ya se encontraba reflexionando acerca de eso y sacando sus propias conclusiones.

– Podría ser una lechuza o tal vez un águila o cualquier otro tipo de ave. – se encogió de hombros, cruzándose de brazos ante la palidez en el rostro de ambas mujeres junto a él. – Potter debió entrar en pánico y transformarse accidentalmente, pero sin consciencia de sus actos, por lo cual la transformación no funcionó y lo dejó en un estado intermedio de semi transformación.

– Eso explicaría las alas y la nueva… dieta. – dijo la mujer, apartándose un poco ante el olor a ratas muertas y en tanto Poppy le daba la vuelta ligeramente para dedicarse a atender sus heridas. – Pero… ¿cómo se supone que conseguiremos devolverlo a su estado original? No puede presentarse en el aula mañana, con dos enormes alas creciéndole en la espalda. Además, mira esas uñas… ¡ya casi son garras!

– Potter debe desear en verdad la transformación y entonces, regresar a su forma humana. No hay otra forma.

– Creo que podría ayudarlo, lo he hecho durante años. Pero por ahora es mejor que descanse, a pesar de que sé que no será por mucho tiempo. – la profesora dio un profundo suspiro y lo miró de soslayo. – Como tú lo has dicho, Severus, el sueño de los animagos es muy conflictivo.

Se tomó un par de minutos para contemplar al joven en la cama y sin más que decir, se dio la vuelta y pensaba caminar de regreso a su despacho, pero una de las manos de McGonagall le detuvo en seco.

– Te agradezco mucho toda tu ayuda, Severus.

– De nada. – respondió rápidamente, queriendo simplemente abandonar la enfermería y regresar a su viejo sofá y al libro que leía.

Potter era un animago, ¡qué bueno! Tal cual el imbécil de su padre y sus amigos. Lo menos que quería hacer en ese momento, era recordar el pasado y la única razón por la que tenía un talento que no quería volver a usar jamás en su vida.

Tan pronto como las puertas de la enfermería se cerraron tras de sí, el profesor Snape giró su rostro a tres cuartos para cerciorarse de que nadie más saldría detrás de él y cerró los ojos con un suspiro.

Hacía todo lo posible por ignorar la sensación y a veces le resultaba tan complicado, que creía que iba a enloquecer. Normalmente tenía el control sobre ella, pero de vez en cuando le jugaba malas pasadas.

Inspiró profundamente y dejó escapar todo el aire por la boca, moviendo los hombros como si calentara los músculos. También las manos.

De pronto una nube negra apareció detrás de él para cubrirlo por completo y en lugar de encontrarse su cuerpo en el pasillo, apareció un cuervo mucho más grande que uno común, estirando sus alas ante la fría brisa de aquella noche estrellada.

Echó a volar de inmediato y muy pronto se posó en una de las ventanas de la torre, admirando el imponente bosque que circundaba el castillo.

Ya ni recordaba cuándo había sentido el llamado de su espíritu animal, pero siempre había deseado ser libre y poder escapar.

Ser libre de todas las responsabilidades que tenía. Con Dumbledore, con Voldemort, con el mundo entero. Y poder escapar de todas las bromas de los merodeadores. De todo el dolor y de la agonía de saber que la mujer que tanto amaba, le odiaba y que estaba dispuesta a casarse con otro hombre que no fuese él precisamente.

Creía que una noche lo había deseado tanto, que simplemente sucedió y como si una de esas tantas estrellas le hubiese concedido un deseo, aunque no creyera en ello. De pronto se encontró convertido en un cuervo, estirando sus alas ante la noche y echándose a volar sin importar el destino.

Pero nunca quiso que los demás lo supieran y decidió pasar inadvertido, sin registrarse como un animago con todas las de la ley.

Le tomó mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, pero con el tiempo aprendió a controlar sus impulsos animales y transformarse solamente cuando así lo deseara. Ya había pasado por esa etapa en la que estaba Potter. Cuando solo quería engullir ratones o cualquier otro animal pequeño o tal vez esa intensa necesidad de aparearse y salvar a su especie, procreando a sus futuros sucesores…

Potter iba a tener una vida muy difícil, si no aprendía a controlar ese nuevo poder que tenía entre manos.

Y el resto de la magia que venía con él.

La sensibilidad acústica, la agudeza visual, entre otras cosas.

Realmente no le gustaba recordar su juventud y aquellos momentos en los que su nuevo poder estuvo fuera de control y a punto de ser descubierto por todos en la escuela. Después de todo, era un joven hormonado y víctima de constantes abusos y peleas. Estaba realmente agradecido de que Minerva jamás se hubiera dado cuenta, a pesar de que los animagos tenían incluso, un particular aroma propio del animal en el que se transformaban.

Dio un par de vueltas alrededor del castillo y cuando estuvo seguro de que había saciado a su ave interior, regresó al castillo a través de una de las ventanas y también, a su forma original. Le resultaba curioso que el espíritu animal de Potter también fuese un ave, pero supuso que tenía los mismos deseos que él de escapar.

E incluso tenían mayor sentido con él. Después de todo, él era el niño que vivió y el principal blanco de uno de los magos más poderosos que hubiera visto jamás, además de Albus Dumbledore.

Y siempre estaba en la mira de todos. Tenía una fama que tal vez nunca había deseado y el peso de todo el mundo sobre sus hombros.

Casi sentía lástima por el muchacho.

 _Casi…_

* * *

Muchas gracias a **The box pandora** , **sailor mercuri o neptune** , **BookJacket** , **Elion** y a todos los que tienen la historia en favoritos y en following. Por su apoyo y comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2: Agudeza visual y sensibilidad acústica

No llevaba ni cinco minutos de haber comenzado a leer el libro por donde lo había dejado, cuando se vio en la molesta necesidad de volver a la enfermería. Harry Potter había recuperado la consciencia, pero no significaba que con ello hubiera mejorado.

Sus ojos, los ojos del niño definitivamente que no eran para nada normales. No era por el simple hecho de que ya no necesitara de los anteojos para ver, sino más bien por el color que tenían y también su tamaño. El muchacho no paraba de proferir quejidos ya que hasta la más simple de las luces de una vela, le resultaba enceguecedora y no le causaba más que un incómodo dolor de cabeza, así como los gritos o cualquier voz que no se encontrara susurrando allí dentro.

– ¡Amarillo! ¡Como si no pudiera ponerse peor! – Poppy Promfey caminaba de aquí para allá sin dejar de quejarse, a pesar de que Harry le imploraba que bajara un poco la voz y se tapaba los oídos ante el tono de voz alto que la mujer estaba empleando. – Primero las alas, la sangre y luego las garras. ¡Y ahora los ojos tan amarillos como…!

– Una lechuza. – la voz de la profesora McGonagall se escuchó un poco más baja de lo habitual al decirlo y Severus estaba seguro de que no se debía simplemente a los nuevos talentos de Potter y su sensibilidad ante los ruidos fuertes. – El espíritu animal de Potter es una lechuza y es por ello que ya no necesita de sus gafas y por lo que tiene un gran sentido auditivo. – dio un par de pasos hasta detenerse a su lado y tras pensarlo por un breve instante, decidió colocar una de sus manos sobre uno de los descubiertos hombros del elegido. – Potter, ¿tienes algún recuerdo de lo que ocurrió anoche?

Por un momento Severus creyó que el joven continuaría tan desorientado como se veía, más sin embargo asintió un par de veces y con los ojos cerrados para protegerse de la ahora molesta iluminación del castillo, comenzó a relatar lo que había sucedido.

\- Estaba dormido en mi cama, como todas las noches después del banquete. Tenía sueños muy extraños, cosas que apenas si puedo recordar. Solo puedo pensar en enormes aves negras, volando a mí alrededor. Cubriéndome con sus enormes alas que de pronto me permitieron volar tan lejos como quise.

\- Qué encantador… – se le escapó a Snape, pero la profesora no estaba para escuchar chistes y más bien, parecía concentrada en intentar comprender lo que significaban aquellos extraños sueños.

\- ¿Y luego qué sucedió, Potter? Cómo pasamos de tener un aparentemente inocente sueño, a esto que vemos ahora. – gesticuló, señalando su entera forma.

\- No lo sé, profesora McGonagall. Solo puedo decir que ha sido el mejor sueño que he tenido. – Harry respiró profundamente antes de continuar y no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que parecía un buen recuerdo. – Verá, normalmente sueño con Voldemort… – el profesor de pociones carraspeó suavemente ante dicha mención, pero la mujer decidió ignorarlo y así lo hizo Potter, continuando con su relato. – Sueño con la muerte de mis padres o con cualquier otra muerte que haya visto o no, así que cualquier cosa distinta que suceda en ellos, es una mejoría para mí.

– Soñaba con volar, con escapar tan lejos y alto como fuera posible. – la suave voz del profesor Snape, fue la única cosa que se escuchó en toda la enfermería y tras el relato del joven sentado en la cama.

– Parece saber mucho del tema, profesor Snape. Qué raro. – a pesar del tono de curiosidad en la voz de la subdirectora y su mirada inquisitiva sobre él, no se dejó intimidar y decidió continuar con su teoría.

– Mientras dormía, seguramente se sintió tan confiado y cómodo con la sensación, que comenzó a transformarse sin darse cuenta. – el hombre hizo una breve pausa para delinearse los labios con su dedo índice, aparentemente saboreando lo que estaba a punto de decir. – Pero despertó y entró en pánico al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, esperando poder detenerlo. Lo cual, por supuesto, causó que se quedara a mitad de la transformación y con efectos secundarios por demás de indeseables.

– ¿Y es posible solucionarlo, profesor Snape? – Poppy Promfey había permanecido callada por tanto tiempo, simplemente escuchándolos desde uno de los rincones junto a la camilla, que ya prácticamente había olvidado que seguía allí.

– Solamente si Potter decide transformarse completamente y regresar luego, a su estado natural. Es la única forma. – respondió la profesora McGonagall, girándose en dirección del hombre a un lado de ella. – ¿Podrías quedarte por un momento, Severus, mientras vuelvo a mi despacho por un par de libros? Hay algo que quisiera que Potter mirase.

– El muchacho se encuentra convertido en una bestia… ¿y tú quieres que se ponga a leer, Minerva? – la enfermera Promfey pareció escandalizada, pero la profesora simplemente le dedicó una de sus miradas más estrictas, bajo sus gafas de montura cuadrada que se vio muy amenazante bajo la débil luz de las velas en la enfermería y por lo que Poppy no volvió a atreverse a discutir. – No importa, solo no te demores mucho. Potter debe volver a su estado original, antes del amanecer.

Se conjuró un pesado silencio y tan pronto como la profesora McGonagall se marchó y la enfermera se excusó diciendo que debía volver a su despacho y buscar más pociones que creía, el muchacho iba a necesitar luego, Harry y Snape permanecían solos y el joven elegido no dejaba de pensar que ese hombre debía sentirse muy complacido, debido a la desgracia en la que se encontraba.

Esa tétrica sonrisa que tenía en su cetrino rostro, lo decía todo.

– Debe causarle una gran alegría, ser tan desagradablemente parecido a su padre. ¡Ahora es un animago como él lo fue en vida!

Sabía que intentaba pincharlo para que discutieran, pero en aquel preciso momento ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para responder. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y escuchaba un desagradable zumbido en los oídos, cada vez que alguien ponía un pie en los suelos de piedra. Podía escuchar cualquier cosa que estuviera moviéndose en los alrededores. Voces aquí y allá.

– Otro talento que podrá presumir con sus amigos, eso es seguro. – el tono de voz del profesor se tornaba más y más bajo, como si sintiera un gran odio de solo pensar en las mil y un virtudes que otros profesores sí veían en su persona. – El gran Harry Potter también es un animago. ¿Y qué sigue después? ¿Podrá hacerse invisible y flotar? O bueno, ya puede hacerse invisible…

– Qué raro, percibo un olor totalmente distinto. – habló Harry de repente, dando un pequeño respingo y como si tanteara el aire a su alrededor, así que guardó silencio súbitamente y al parecer un poco descolocado con lo que el muchacho acababa de decir. Empalideció de repente, a pesar de que Harry todavía no comprendía la razón. – Es el mismo aroma que percibo de la profesora McGonagall y que es diferente del olor que percibo de la enfermera Promfey. De hecho, ese aroma es ligeramente similar al olor que tiene la profesora McGonagall.

– Potter... – comenzó, pero se vio interrumpido por el regreso de la subdirectora a la enfermería y no tuvo más opción que permanecer callado, mientras la mujer se detenía junto a ambos y colocaba lo que parecía ser un pesado libro sobre la camilla.

– _La teoría de la transformación._ Está todo contemplado en este libro. – señaló con una sonrisa de triunfo, golpeando la cubierta dura con uno de sus dedos y un par de veces.

– Profesora McGonagall. – intentó decir Harry, pero la mujer no estaba dispuesta a escuchar una sola queja.

– Cálmate Potter y escucha con atención. –dictaminó, dando un rápido vistazo al índice y buscando la página que Severus creyó, era la solución mágica a todos los problemas. – Este libro me resultó muy útil cuando padecí de los mismos problemas que tú tienes ahora y estoy segura de que podrá ayudarnos a solucionar tu problema. Si bien es cierto que tu transformación como animal es una simple cuestión temporal, experimentarás las mismas características que uno de verdad y deberás dominar tu parte más instintiva y mantener el control a la hora de transformarte. Es un proceso que toma mucho tiempo y que normalmente sucede cuando somos jóvenes y vulnerables, sometidos a nuestras emociones y a las peores presiones de la vida. – la mujer hizo una breve pausa para reflexionar lo que había dicho. – O al menos… es lo que sucede con la mayoría de los animagos _"por accidente"_.

– ¿Y qué se supone que haga, una vez que aprenda a controlarlo?

– Deberás tomar el examen de certificación. Te convertirás en un animago registrado y habrás aprendido a dominar una nueva e increíble habilidad.

– Profesora… ¿es posible convertirse en animago sin registrar? – comenzó a preguntarse por qué el profesor de pociones se veía tan incómodo con aquella conversación, pero al parecer era el único que lo notaba.

– Pues sí. Creo que tu padre podía hacerlo de vez en cuando, así como otros que pueden hacerlo de igual forma y pasan desapercibidos por la sociedad.

– ¿Cree que sea apropiado que tome el examen de certificación? ¿Qué podría suceder si Voldemort se enterara de…?

– ¡No digas su nombre! – le advirtió el jefe de Slytherin, con los dientes apretados.

– Quizá no sea la mejor idea. – pareció reflexionarlo mejor, aunque Harry no había terminado con las preguntas al respecto.

– Profesora… ¿los animagos tenemos un aroma característico, que nos diferencia del resto de las personas?

– Así es. ¡Qué perceptivo te has vuelto, Potter! – le dio la impresión de que la profesora sonreiría, pero simplemente dio un pequeño suspiro y continuó con su explicación. – Como tenemos la habilidad de convertirnos en animales, no podemos evitar que nuestros cuerpos funcionen de una manera un tanto distinta del resto. Desarrollamos glándulas odoríferas, distintas a las de un humano cualquiera y es lo que nos permite, entre animagos, reconocernos fácilmente.

– Qué extraño, profesora McGonagall. – el joven frunció el ceño por un momento, así que la subdirectora le animó a continuar. – Hace poco me pareció percibir un aroma distinto del resto. Un olor que no se trataba de la enfermera Promfey o cualquier otro estudiante en esta enfermería. Muy similar al suyo, profesora.

– Pues eso no es posible, Potter. Debe estar confundido. – la mujer miró al profesor a su lado, pero su expresión permanecía adusta. – A no ser que hubiese entre nosotros, algún otro animago sin registrar, no es realmente posible.

– ¿Pero usted no lo ha percibido también, profesora McGonagall? Es un aroma muy fuerte.

– Mi transformación es la de un felino, Potter. Ningún olor distinto de lo normal, escapa de mis narices. Si eso responde a tu pregunta…

Quizá la profesora McGonagall tenía razón y se encontraba confundido debido a todos los cambios que sucedían en su cuerpo. Aunque estaba seguro que durante un breve lapso de tiempo, hubo algo en el ambiente que resultaba distinto del resto.

– Será mejor que descanse, Potter. Le espera un día muy largo, para intentar devolverlo a su estado original.

– Es una lechuza, profesora McGonagall. Son aves nocturnas, por lo cual Potter no podrá conciliar el sueño ni aunque así lo quiera.

– ¿Y qué se supone que hagamos entonces? No puede permanecer despierto y deambular por los pasillos del castillo. Y no creo que sea conveniente que permanezca en la enfermería. Si uno de los estudiantes llega a verlo en este estado, saldrá huyendo y armará un escándalo que no necesitamos.

– Podría permanecer en la torre de las lechuzas.

– Sí, por supuesto Severus. – la subdirectora de la escuela se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una de sus cejas. – Y así asustar a cualquier estudiante que se despierte muy temprano por la mañana, para enviar una carta a sus familiares. ¡Qué inteligente!

– Quizá pueda quedarse en las mazmorras con usted, profesor Snape. – se aventuró a decir la enfermera Promfey, tras colocar un par de tarros llenos de una viscosa poción que a pesar de estar confinada en frascos de vidrio, Harry podía oler desde donde estaba. – Después de todo, son pocos los que visitan esa parte del castillo y Slytherin no tendría por qué saberlo, si usted encuentra una forma de guardar el secreto.

¿Por qué lo hacía sonar como si fuese una especie de criatura terrorífica, que debiera permanecer oculta por el bienestar de todos en el castillo?

* * *

Muchas gracias a **The box pandora** , **Hime-chan Natsumi** , **May Traumend** y a **The crow over the window** . También, a todos aquellos quienes tienen el fan fic en favoritos y en following. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que les guste.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3: Un secreto oscuro

A pesar de los intentos que hacía por concentrarse en el libro que había tenido que dejar de leer dos veces seguidas en una misma noche, simplemente no podía dejar de observar al joven de dieciséis años sentado al otro lado de su despacho, en uno de sus viejos sofás, con las piernas cruzadas y totalmente atento a cada uno de sus movimientos.

Estaba seguro de que se trataba de una conducta aprendida, gracias a su transformación accidental como animago, pero no por ello dejaba de resultar inquietante. Sus brillantes ojos amarillos y las enormes alas creciendo en su espalda, de verdad no podía esperar a que toda esa locura finalmente terminara.

Y tampoco debía descuidarse o ponerse nervioso. Minerva tenía razón y como animagos, las tensiones y emociones descontroladas, resultaban un riesgo que no estaba dispuesto a correr. No necesitaba que de pronto, el muchacho, comenzara a indagar sobre la fuente de aquel extraño aroma que había percibido por un breve instante en la enfermería. Acarició un poco las páginas del libro y finalmente desistió de continuar, marcando la hoja con un pequeño doblez en una de las esquinas.

El silencio resultaba en verdad angustiante y le parecía que las manecillas de su viejo reloj de péndulo en el despacho, se movían hacia atrás, a propósito, para alargar más aquella tortuosa espera del amanecer.

– ¿Y qué sucederá cuando amanezca? ¿Acaso me quedaré profundamente dormido, como las lechuzas en la torre?

– Supongo que lo descubriremos en un par de horas, Potter. – el profesor ni siquiera lo miró, levantándose del sillón bajo en el que estaba sentado y deteniéndose junto a un viejo librero, para devolver lo que leía a su lugar. Continuó sin siquiera darse la vuelta para encararlo y al parecer, con una sonrisa en los labios. – Aunque hay que agradecer que su cabeza no gire 360 grados o podría considerarse como todo un fenómeno.

– _¿Y qué cree que parezco ahora, profesor Snape?_ De seguro hay infinidades de personas a quienes les crecen alas en la espalda.

– Convertirse en animago requiere de muchos años de esfuerzo y dedicación. No ocurre de la noche a la mañana, Potter. – finalmente se dio la vuelta para encarar a Harry, mientras su suave sonrisa aumentaba de tamaño y se volvía cada vez más sarcástica. Una de sus cejas se encontraba alzada y el joven conocía esa clásica expresión que su profesor adoptaba cuando no creía que fuese capaz de aprender algo tan complicado. Siempre le recordaba sus fatídicas clases de Oclumancia y terminaba mordiéndose la lengua por no replicar, pues sabía que era cierto. Él no era como Hermione, no tenía esa facilidad para cerrar su mente y aprender cuanto hechizo se cruzara por su camino. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder dominar algo tan complejo como el convertirse en animago.

– La profesora McGonagall tiene razón y usted parece saber mucho del asunto. ¿Por qué?

– Pero qué pobres tus modales, Potter. ¿Acaso has olvidado que debes dirigirte a mí como _"profesor" o_ " _señor"_?

Le daba la impresión de que el hombre quería evadir la conversación a toda costa, pero realmente sentía curiosidad. Después de todo, el profesor había descrito el sueño que había tenido a la perfección y parecía consciente de todo el proceso tan difícil por el que estaba atravesando. Aunque, al final, quizá simplemente era un estudioso de un sinfín de ramas de la magia y sabía lo que era, así que no lo dudaba en lo absoluto y solo estaba paranoico al pensar siempre lo peor de él, así como Hermione solía decirle todo el tiempo.

– No es que sepa demasiado, es que usted no sabe nada señor Potter. Y frente a cualquiera, eso me haría lucir como si supiera mucho sobre la materia.

– Pero la profesora McGonagall lo dijo. Que parecía saber mucho sobre los cambios que estaban ocurriendo en mi cuerpo.

– Quizá la profesora McGonagall crea que es la única que disfruta expandir sus horizontes y aumentar sus conocimientos, pero me temo que no es así. – el profesor se apartó de su vista por un momento, atravesando un largo retrato en una de las paredes de su despacho (que a ciencia cierta ni siquiera había mirado antes, absorto en la gran cantidad de tarros con sustancias viscosas y animales suspendidos en su interior) y antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera moverse un poco en el sofá para intentar descubrir lo que hacía, recibió un almohadazo que por supuesto no esperaba y que le hizo dar un pequeño brinco del susto. Entendió el mensaje, iba a dormir en el sofá. – Ahora que lo pienso, espero que esté preparado para largas horas de estudio con la profesora McGonagall. Y le puedo decir que son realmente tediosas. – el profesor le extendió una larga frazada, sostenida apenas por dos de sus dedos. – Quizá deba dejar de asistir a las prácticas de Quidditch. ¡Una lástima para Gryffindor, sin duda!

No lo había pensado de esa forma y por su expresión de concentración, Severus sonrió triunfante mientras caminaba de regreso al retrato que continuaba abierto. Colocó un pie dentro del hoyo en la pared y antes de comenzar a cruzar, simplemente se giró para observar al muchacho que continuaba sentado en el sofá y con sus brillantes y amarillos ojos, al parecer ausentes.

– ¿Tengo que recordarle las reglas de cortesía, Potter, cuando se es un invitado? Si no quiere terminar castigado hasta que se gradúe, mejor mantenga sus manos y también el resto de sus partes, lejos de mis pertenencias.

Esperó un par de segundos mientras Harry captaba el mensaje y luego simplemente cruzó la pared, hasta que el retrato se cerró detrás de él y se encontró en medio de sus aposentos privados.

Dos y treinta de la madrugada. Normalmente no dormía tan temprano (o no dormía en lo absoluto), pero por alguna razón se sentía extrañamente cansado y ligeramente nervioso desde que aquella conversación sobre los animagos sin registrar, había salido a la luz.

– No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Tu secreto está a salvo y nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Después de todo, Potter jamás podrá aprender a dominarlo, le tendrá miedo y simplemente terminará reprimido en su interior, haciéndolo incapaz de volver a intentarlo en un futuro cercano.

Aún recordaba con amargura, las razones por las que se había convertido en animago y cada vez que lo pensaba, aquella noche, no podía dejar de murmurar con los dientes apretados y hasta que se le entumeciera la boca por completo.

Quería escapar de todo y de todos, eso era cierto, pero había cierta parte de su pasado que intentaba borrar de su memoria por todos los medios y que había sido la causa principal de lo que era en la actualidad.

Y como si hubiese vuelto al pasado, de repente, todavía podía sentir sus dedos sobre sus delgados y pálidos brazos, causándole desagradables escalofríos que algunas veces le costaba mucho detener. Sí, Potter era un joven atlético y bien parecido, mientras él era todo un estropajo sin mucha suerte en ninguna cosa más que en las artes oscuras.

Ese muchacho imbécil.

Tantos años de soportar sus abusos y mentiras, para que aquella tarde tras arruinar su amistad con Evans, simplemente lo arrinconara en medio de uno de los pasillos y con una sonrisa cínica en su arrogante rostro de niño mimado, le confesara su _"inaceptable amor por un parásito de Slytherin como él"_.

¡Cómo se atrevía, después de todo lo que había hecho! No tenía escapatoria, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, literalmente, y lo que más deseaba era poder liberarse de su agarre y hechizarlo allí mismo. De seguro lo tenía todo planificado, con sus estúpidos amigos. Una jugarreta para de seguro embrujarlo y forzarlo a Merlín sabía qué asquerosidades se estuviera imaginando en ese momento y luego utilizar la información para humillarlo.

Claro, como si el grandísimo e inalcanzable James Potter, pudiera _"enamorarse"_ de una cucaracha como él. Todo se debía al simple hecho de que no podía tenerlo, como tenía al resto en la palma de su mano y simplemente quería incluirlo en su colección de trofeos.

Sucedió tan rápido, que a veces ese recuerdo resultaba una especie de nube gris en su memoria y debía entonces, hacer un gran esfuerzo por desfragmentarlo y comprenderlo. Estaba cargado de adrenalina y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por salvar su pellejo. James Potter le había quitado su varita, al tomarlo por sorpresa, así que estaba en una seria desventaja y debía pensar rápido. De pronto se encontró convertido en un ave, por primera vez, tras un incómodo forcejeo a raíz de un beso forzado que por más esfuerzo que hizo por evitar, no logró detener, escapando así de su captor y volando tan lejos como le fuese posible, para luego volver a su forma original, en medio del bosque prohibido y mirándose las manos con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo que sentía por lo que acababa de hacer sin saberlo. Y por supuesto que no fue la única vez que lo hizo, pero ese infeliz murió antes de que su secreto saliera a la luz y pudo permanecer bajo las sombras.

No quería hablar de su relación con James Potter y aquella noche, todos sus recuerdos se encontraban nuevamente a flor de piel.

Se arrojó sobre su cama, aún sin desvestirse y contemplado por un momento, el tejado de piedra sobre su cabeza. El ser animago tenía sus ventajas, pero jamás les agradecería a todos aquellos quienes habían hecho de su vida todo un infierno, por aquella habilidad que tenía entre manos.

Harry Potter simplemente era un muchacho con suerte, no comprendía en las dificultades que se estaba metiendo. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse cómo lo resolvería, puesto que el niño no era lo que se pudiese decir muy aplicado como para aprender a controlarlo rápidamente y de no ser así, no le vaticinaba un buen futuro. O lo olvidaba a la fuerza o lo controlaba a medias y pudiendo causar un desastre de proporciones colosales, en cada transformación.

Volvió a sentarse en la cama y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no podría dormir, así lo intentara. De seguro que el muchacho seguía sentado en donde lo había dejado, contemplando el reloj de péndulo y esperando que el tiempo pasara rápidamente, para así volver a su estado original y a su vida de siempre.

Todos querían lo mismo, no lo podía negar.

Con un suave toque de su varita, el retrato se apartó silenciosamente para que volviera a cruzar el pasaje secreto y regresara a su despacho. Podía escuchar pequeños ruidillos en el suelo de piedra, así que se imaginó que el joven debía estarse entreteniendo con algo y comenzó a sentir curiosidad al respecto.

– Potter… – ante el silencio sepulcral en el castillo, debido a las horas, su voz retumbó más de lo necesario y Harry se sobresaltó de pronto, encontrándose en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Estaba arrodillado en el frío suelo de piedra y miraba hacia la pared, aunque en aquel momento había girado su rostro un poco para mirarlo. – ¿¡Qué demonios se supone que hace!?

No necesitó preguntar dos veces y tan pronto el joven se dio la vuelta por completo, vislumbrándose así una larga y fina cola de lo que tal vez era un pequeño ratón, colgando fuera de su boca.

– ¡Por Merlín, Potter! – pero al parecer su reclamo no funcionó y podía percibir algo ligeramente distinto en él, cómo si ya no fuese el mismo chico de siempre. – Por favor... ¡no ahora!

Si ya tenía alas en su espalda, garras y ojos grandes y amarillos, solo podía faltar una cosa más por suceder.

Que sus instintos tomaran el control de su cuerpo y se convirtiese entonces, en toda una lechuza humana.

Al menos no estaba tratando con un depredador que pudiera poner en riesgo su vida. Aunque tampoco había lidiado con una semi criatura. ¿Estaba en peligro acaso?

– Y Minerva insiste en esperar hasta el amanecer. ¡A este paso tendré que devolverlo a su estado normal, yo mismo!

Pero ello significaría delatarse. De verdad, ¿cuál era el plan de esa tonta mujer, que no actuaba en el momento adecuado? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Potter terminara convirtiéndose en esclavo de su propio espíritu animal?

* * *

Muchas gracias a **the box pandora** , **Aria** , **May Traumend** y a **InesUchiha**. También, muchas gracias a todos aquellos que tienen la historia en sus favoritos y en following. Les agradezco todo su apoyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4: Un secreto oscuro II

Literalmente se encontraba frente a una criatura. Sus amarillos ojos lo estudiaban como si de su presa se tratara y le preocupaba pensar que solo había una forma de solucionar el problema que tenía entre manos.

Sabía que debía estimular el instinto latente en Harry y terminar con su transformación de una buena vez por todas. Quizá si se convertía en la lechuza que su espíritu animal deseaba ser, podría al final volver a su antiguo yo y acabar con todo ese caos.

De pronto comenzó a sentir que se quedaba sin aliento, que inspirar apenas un poco era motivo de un gran dolor en el pecho. Sus ojos se sentían más precisos, así como sus reflejos. Todos sus sentidos se encontraban alertas y atentos al muchacho que aun, desde la esquina, no dejaba de observarlo atentamente.

Si debía convertirse en una criatura como él y jugar su juego, entonces no tendría más remedio que dejarse llevar por esos instintos contra los que tanto había luchado durante su proceso de conversión en animago.

Era una presa un poco más pequeña que su depredador, pero eso no le intimidaba en lo más mínimo. Tan pronto sintió que sus dedos se convertían en largas garras, no lo pensó dos veces y se abalanzó sobre el muchacho. Tenía que enseñarle qué especie resultaba ser la dominante. Recuperar territorio.

Por supuesto que no se esperaba que Potter se quedase quieto en su lugar. Se sentía como un vulgar licántropo, a excepción de que era un ave intentando enseñarle una lección a otra y forzarla a entregarse a su instinto más puro. A terminar de convertirse en lo que era o regresar a su normal aspecto de siempre.

Rasguños iban y venían. Era más consciente de su semi transformación que el adolescente al cual intentaba dominar y el dolor era evidente, pero no se detendría. Sabía que tenía un largo zarpazo en el pecho y que Potter intentaba morderle un ala, pero había sufrido cosas peores.

En realidad era un despliegue de plumas por todo el aire. Todavía no eran aves, así que lucía realmente torpe, incómodo de ver. Semi humanos o tal vez semi criaturas, luchando con todo. Túnicas desgarrándose aquí y allá, gotas de sangre cayendo en todas partes. Sobre antiquísimos libros y preciados muebles. Lo tenía donde quería, cada vez el muchacho se convertía más en un animal.

Más y más.

Podía ver sus afilados dientes, sus rasgos humanos poco a poco convirtiéndose en lo que esperaba. A pesar de todas las magulladuras en su rostro y la sangre que le nublaba la visión de a momentos.

Sin importar cuán cansado estuviera, tenía que seguir atacándolo. Tenía que seguir mordiéndolo o lo que fuera, con tal de que finalmente cediera a su forma animaga y se encontrara totalmente sumiso a quien tenía el dominio del territorio.

Era consciente de que una vez que volviera a su estado humano, tendría mucho que explicar. Tenía tajos de piel enterrados en sus garras, rasguños por todas partes y posiblemente no podría ver por un par de días, por uno de sus ojos, pero qué diantres podía hacer más que proteger al inútil e incapaz niño que vivió. Se lo había prometido a su madre.

Cada vez que ponía una de sus garras sobre su delgado torso, incluso hasta llegaba a sentir un poco de remordimiento. No estaba seguro de cuánto más el muchacho pudiera aguantar y esperaba que su transformación se suscitara pronto.

Y ya para cuando se encontraba sobre él, con sus brazos totalmente presos por sus garras que como pinzas se habían cerrado en sus antebrazos y se enterraban poco a poco, para mantenerlo cautivo, finalmente sus miradas hicieron contacto. Ambos jadeaban, se enseñaban los dientes, con moretones y sangre por doquier. Harry Potter temblaba. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, no podía zafarse y su profesor de pociones continuaba manteniéndolo cautivo, separando sus piernas con las suyas.

No estaba seguro de cuánto más podía presionarlo, pero temía terminar matándolo de continuar. Sin embargo sus plegarias fueron finalmente escuchadas y bajo su cuerpo se encontró con una lechuza que intentaba batir sus alas para quitárselo de encima.

Ahora tenía que devolver al Harry Potter de siempre.

También terminó su transformación, contento de haberlo forzado lo suficiente como para tener que defenderse y dejarse absorber por su animal interior. Ahora ya no estaba en una media etapa, sino que era una lechuza con todas las de la ley.

Y él, un cuervo. Algo maltrecho, pero un cuervo después de todo.

Pensaba que Potter finalmente se había transformado en lechuza para aprovechar la ventaja de su tamaño y liberarse de sus largos dedos, al tener plumas, así que esperaba que aún quedara un poco de inteligencia en él, para hacerle comprender cómo debía regresar a su forma humana.

Desplegó sus largas alas negras frente a la lechuza, en señal de superioridad. Después de todo, había ganado la batalla y ahora el ave frente a sus negros ojos, sabía que no debía meterse con él a menos que quisiera terminar muerta.

Azuzó su plumaje un poco y como si le indicara que prestara total atención a lo que estaba haciendo. Que no se distrajera.

Se rodeó a sí mismo con sus alas y a pesar del peligro que representaba, cerró los ojos. Intentó concentrarse lo suficiente como para regresar a su aspecto de siempre.

Esperaba que Potter lo siguiera. Que una vez en su estado animal, pudiera dominarlo y tener la suficiente consciencia como para comprender lo que trataba de hacer.

Repitió el proceso varias veces, esperando que lo entendiera. Tenía miedo de que fuese un esfuerzo inútil, pero no tenía otra opción que intentarlo. No había otra manera.

" _Regresa a tu forma humana, Potter". "Compréndelo de una vez por todas"._

Cada vez que abría los ojos, se encontraba con los amarillentos ojos de la lechuza frente a él, completamente estática. Ni siquiera tenía idea de si estaba intentando entender lo que hacía o no.

Ya perdía las esperanzas a la quinta vez de repetido el proceso, hasta que lo tomó por sorpresa.

De la nada, Potter regresó a su forma humana. Ya no tenía alas o garras. No había rastro de nada, más que sangre y un par de rasguños y moretones.

Finalmente pudo regresar a su forma humana y totalmente exhausto, simplemente se dejó caer sobre el frío suelo de piedra, llevándose un brazo hasta la frente y contemplando el techo sin poder dejar de jadear. Ya no tenía la edad para transformaciones tan largas y para tanto ajetreo. A pesar de que aún era joven, ya no tenía la misma destreza que tenía antes.

Pero Harry no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, ni siquiera podía caminar. Todo su cuerpo ardía como nunca antes lo había hecho y en los brazos, la sangre todavía continuaba corriendo y en las marcas que el profesor le había dejado al enterrarle sus propias garras.

– Usted… usted también… también es un animago.

Las túnicas estaban hechas un desastre. Podía vislumbrar la marca tenebrosa de su profesor de pociones desde donde estaba y uno de sus ojos se había tornado ligeramente blanco, como símbolo de que probablemente le había causado algún daño a su córnea. O algún rasguño que pudiera dejarlo parcial o totalmente ciego.

A pesar de lo mucho que le detestaba, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de preocupación. Después de todo, se había tomado la molestia de regresarlo a su estado normal.

– Minerva… debería agradecerme por esto. No creo que ella… hubiera podido… dominarlo. – sentía el desagradable sabor de la sangre en su boca. Tenía las encías heridas, se babeaba y era sangre lo que salía de su boca.

– ¿Qué… fue lo que… sucedió?

– Usted era… una semi criatura. – hizo un esfuerzo titánico para sentarse, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Su pecho ardía como si hubiesen vertido agua hirviendo sobre su piel. – La única forma… era amenazarlo hasta que… su instinto lo obligara a defenderse. Hasta que… se convirtiera en… su espíritu animal.

– ¿Y cómo fue… que volví a la normalidad? No… lo recuerdo.

– Imitación… supongo.

– Su ojo. Yo… ¿yo hice eso?

– Y muchas… otras cosas. – hizo otro gran esfuerzo por levantarse y al segundo intento lo consiguió, aunque trastabilló un poco y un poco más de sangre, brotó de las heridas en su pecho y en su rostro. El frío aire de las mazmorras muy pronto hizo evidente que tenía el pecho parcialmente descubierto y también fue evidente, gracias a la atenta mirada del muchacho sobre las recientes cicatrices y otras que ya tenía. – No se quede viéndome… como embobado. Levántese.

Sin poderlo evitar, Potter se ruborizó y asintió torpemente. También tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo prácticamente titánico para levantarse y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo ya no pesaba, a causa de las alas. Giró un par de veces sobre sí mismo, pero no notó plumas o algún otro indicio de que aún las tuviera.

Severus sonreía con sarcasmo ante la expresión del adolescente y así continuó, en cuanto sus brillantes y ahora normales ojos verdes, hicieron contacto con los suyos.

– Se lo agradezco, señor. Por ayudarme…

– Potter, Potter. – comenzó el profesor. – No tenemos tiempo para sentimentalismos…

– ¿Por qué la profesora McGonagall no lo mencionó… como animago?

– Puesto que ella no lo sabe.

– ¡Entonces esa era la razón por la… que presentí un extraño aroma en la enfermería! ¡Usted es un animago sin registrar! – exclamó el muchacho y la emoción en sus palabras, le causó un incómodo dolor en el pecho. – ¿Por qué… nunca se lo dijo?

– Porque no era necesario que lo supiera. Y le sugiero, Potter, que así continúen las cosas. A no ser que quiera que en verdad lo mate, la próxima vez.

¿Por qué su profesor de pociones, se molestaba en ocultarlo? Y de todos modos, ¿cómo iba a explicar la forma en la que había logrado regresarlo a su forma natural?

* * *

Muchas gracias a **May Traumend** , **The box pandora** y a todos aquellos que tienen la historia en favoritos y en following. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y comentarios. Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 5: El comienzo de un arduo entrenamiento

La profesora McGonagall parecía más enfadada que hacía unas horas atrás, al momento en el que volvieron a cruzar las puertas de la enfermería. Ambos eran un genuino desastre y a pesar de que Harry continuaba diciendo que ya no tenía alas y había vuelto a la normalidad, el rostro de la mujer continuaba tenso, mientras sostenía el rostro del profesor de pociones y miraba su ojo herido. Mantenía la cabeza del profesor, ladeada hacia uno de sus costados y aunque intentaba liberarse, no se lo permitía.

\- Potter deja ya de hablar o la profesora McGonagall terminará de sacarme lo que queda del ojo. - le ordenó el profesor Snape, intentando quitarse sus manos de encima. Aunque tenía las uñas perfectamente recortadas, cada vez que Harry decía algo que le causaba más enojo, sus dedos se enterraban aún más en sus heridas y le provocaba más dolor.

\- ¿Qué diantres sucedió con ustedes dos y cómo fue que Potter regresó a la normalidad, Severus?

El profesor de pociones finalmente se quitó las manos de la profesora de encima y se apartó tanto como pudo de ella, sentándose en una de las camillas y sacando su varita para apuntársela directamente al ojo que tenía herido.

\- Potter cada vez se convertía más y más en su espíritu animal, así que tuve que luchar con él hasta que terminara su transformación. - la jefa de Gryffindor pensaba decir algo, pero el profesor continuó. - Sugeriste que se quedara en las mazmorras y creo que olvidaste que su transformación no estaba del todo completa, así que no sé qué esperabas que pasara.

La mujer se ruborizó de inmediato, a pesar de que fue difícil de apreciar debido a la débil luz de las velas en la enfermería. Comenzaba el amanecer y el lugar se encontraba aun ligeramente oscuro, con las ventanas cerradas.

\- Pensaba que Potter se transformaría finalmente durante la noche y entonces, podría ayudarle a volver a la normalidad por la mañana.

\- Lo que hubiese sido una pésima idea. Si Potter se dejaba dominar por sus instintos y se convertía en lechuza, quizá hubiese terminado eternamente convertido en un animal y no hubiese sabido cómo volver a la normalidad. Además, ¿y qué si decidía marcharse y jamás regresar?

\- ¿Acaso estás cuestionando mis métodos? ¿Olvidas que he sido un animago, por más tiempo del que tú llevas vivo?

\- Pues creo que te hace falta revisar tus textos, pues claramente te has equivocado.

\- ¡Basta ustedes dos! ¡Parecen dos pequeños niños! - la voz de la enfermera Promfey se escuchó en medio de la discusión y Harry no pudo estar más feliz de que así fuera. Ya comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza, de tanto escucharlos discutir. La mujer primero se acercó al profesor de pociones y a pesar de sus intentos por quitársela de encima, sostuvo su rostro con tal fuerza que el hombre profirió un quejido. Miró su ojo blanco y pareció contemplar cuál hechizo utilizar para arreglarlo.

\- Tendrás que entrenar, Potter. Y desde ya te comento que será un largo y pesado entrenamiento. Esto no puede volver a ocurrir, tendrás que aprender a controlarlo o podría causarte muchos problemas. Existen las transformaciones accidentales pero una vez que aprendes a controlarlo y ser uno con tus instintos más primitivos, todo resulta mucho más sencillo.

Sabía que la profesora McGonagall hablaba, pero sin embargo no dejaba de contemplar a su profesor de pociones. El hombre negaba con la cabeza, apenas perceptiblemente y sabía que no simplemente por el hecho de que la enfermera de la escuela estuviera sosteniendo su rostro con ambas manos y realizara un hechizo de sanación en su ojo.

\- Y tendrás que tomar un tiempo después de clases. Varias horas a la semana. - la subdirectora de la escuela, muy pronto se dio cuenta de que el joven ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. - ¿Me estás oyendo acaso, Potter?

¿Por qué su profesor de pociones se negaba a hablar de su transformación? ¿Acaso se avergonzaba de su habilidad como animago? Y no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había llegado a descubrir a su espíritu animal y cómo había logrado dominarlo. ¿Quizá alguien había luchado contra él, para así dominarlo?

\- Profesora McGonagall… - comenzó sin saber siquiera cómo decirlo. La mujer puso toda su atención sobre él y de pronto se sintió realmente incómodo, ruborizándose rápidamente. - Sé que esto sonará realmente extraño y no quiero decir que no confío en usted y en sus conocimientos sobre la transformación animal. - la profesora arqueaba una ceja, cada vez más, así como lo hacía el jefe de Slytherin. - Pero ya ha visto todo el daño que he causado y no quisiera que pasara usted por lo mismo, así que estuve pensando que quizá el profesor Snape pudiera entrenarme mejor.

Ella permaneció en silencio por largos minutos y su severa expresión solo le dijo que quizá había cometido un error al decir aquello. Así como la enfermera de la escuela, Severus Snape le observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y una expresión de no comprender a lo que se estaba refiriendo exactamente.

\- Pero qué puede saber el profesor Snape, acerca de esto.

\- El profesor Snape logró devolverme a la normalidad. - añadió Harry, esperanzado de que fuese el suficiente argumento como para convencerla y un poco preocupado de que literalmente estuviera pidiendo tener clases privadas con uno de los hombres que más le odiaba en todo el mundo. Además de Lord Voldemort.

\- Fue cuestión de suerte, supongo. Pero si así lo prefieres, pues entonces que sea él quien te entrene. Si está de acuerdo…

Le dio la impresión de que lo había dicho como si se hubiese sentido ofendida con sus palabras y lo que menos quería era tener problemas con la jefa de su propia casa. Después de todo, la profesora McGonagall siempre lo había estimado, aunque intentaba ser ecuánime y no reflejar ese cariño que sentía por él.

Había sido una gran amiga de sus padres y no quería decepcionarla. Aunque tampoco quería lastimarla, si volvía a transformarse y a perder el control de la forma en que lo había hecho.

\- De todas formas estaré en mi despacho, por si necesitas ayuda. - fue la última cosa que dijo, antes de comenzar su camino hacia las enormes puertas de salida. Se detuvo por un momento junto a la camilla en la que el profesor de pociones se encontraba sentado, a un lado de la enfermera, mirándolo con una expresión que parecía indicar que sospechaba que algo no estaba bien. Uno de los dos estaba guardando un secreto. - Espero que te recuperes pronto, Severus. Y quisiera, si no es mucha molestia, un informe detallado del progreso de cada una de las clases que tengas con Potter. - suspiró pesadamente y esta vez se volvió ligeramente para observar al muchacho a un par de centímetros de ella. - Ojalá sepas lo que haces. ¿Lo comprendes, verdad?

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, tras desear un buen día, simplemente se marchó. Harry se mantuvo con la vista fija sobre las puertas de madera y tras unos segundos de reflexión, volvió a mirar a quien era su profesor de pociones.

\- ¿Qué quiso decir la profesora McGonagall con eso?

Estaba seguro de comprender sus palabras a la perfección, pero no quería hablar sobre eso con el joven que lo miraba en ese momento con una expresión de curiosidad total.

No necesitaba que le recordara todo el tiempo, lo especial que resultaba ser Potter para ella y el resto. Siempre tenía que salvarle el trasero al niño que vivió, así que eso lo sabía ya de antemano.

\- Nada. Solo está un poco alterada por el hecho de que hayas rechazado su ayuda, Potter, y me hayas escogido a mí. Después de todo… ¿qué puedo yo saber sobre ser un animago?

\- Usted no…

\- Aquí no, Potter, y menos ahora. ¿Recuerda?

La enfermera muy pronto terminó sus curaciones sobre ambos y a pesar de que no lo dijo, Severus se sintió realmente agradecido de que no hubiese tenido que perder su ojo izquierdo y que simplemente necesitara de un buen descanso y mantenerlo cubierto por unas semanas. Debía ser más cuidadoso para futuras ocasiones, aunque realmente lo que menos quería era sufrir esas dichosas futuras ocasiones.

Pero se lo había prometido a Albus Dumbledore y no tenía más remedio que obedecer órdenes. Al final de cuentas, seguramente Minerva le contaría lo que había pasado y no demoraría en solicitar su ayuda.

Sabía que podía ocultarle muchas cosas al resto del mundo, pero no a un poderoso mago como él.

\- Las clases comienzan mañana después de cenar, Potter. Y asegúrate de que nadie te siga. - le dijo, sonriendo con cierta malicia. - Lo que menos necesitamos es que comiencen a indagar sobre lo que hacemos.

No pudo evitar recordar lo sucedido en las pasadas clases privadas de Oclumancia y por un momento se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta o si nuevamente sería todo un fracaso y en vez de aprender algo, causaría más problemas de los que ya tenía.

\- Y prepárese para jugar menos Quidditch y pasar más tiempo dominando a su espíritu animal. Como ya sabemos que sus emociones pueden influir en su transformación, lo que menos queremos es que se transforme en medio del partido y se haga daño usted mismo o al resto de los estudiantes en el colegio. - el profesor reflexionó por unos segundos, mientras recordaba algo más que valía la pena discutir. - También, tendrá que olvidarse de buscar problemas con el señor Malfoy y el resto de Slytherin. A no ser que quiera terminar en Azkaban, de por vida, por sacarle un ojo a alguno de mis estudiantes.

\- Sí, claro. Como si ellos pudieran mantenerse alejados de nosotros.

Severus ignoró lo que dijo y continuó sonriendo, realmente divertido por la situación en la que se encontraba el muchacho. Sin importar que tuviera un ojo vendado, parte del cuerpo y la cabeza.

Una vez más el destino del niño que vivió estaba en sus manos.

* * *

Muchas gracias a **inesUchiha** y a **May Traumend**. Y a todos aquellos que tienen la historia en sus favoritos y following. De verdad, gracias por todo su apoyo y espero que les guste. Muchos besos y también muchos cariños de mi parte.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6: El secreto de los animagos

Ronald Weasley trataba de comer, pero sus ojos prácticamente no se apartaban del rostro del profesor de pociones.

– ¿Acaso sigo medio dormido? ¿Ustedes ven lo que yo estoy viendo?

– Sí, Ron, lo vimos desde que nos sentamos a desayunar. Lo has dicho ya como cinco veces en un minuto. – Hermione ni siquiera levantó la mirada de su libro de transformaciones avanzadas.

– ¡Pero si tiene un ojo cubierto y un brazo con cabestrillo! – dejó de mirar al profesor, para mirar a Harry a su lado. – ¿Y qué hay de Harry? ¿Por qué Harry también tiene vendajes por todas partes?

No paraba de bostezar, apenas y había podido dormir tras la feroz batalla que había tenido con Snape. Trataba de alejar los acontecimientos de su mente, pero continuaba preguntándose la razón por la cual su profesor de pociones prefería mantener su habilidad como animago, en secreto. Permanecía con su rostro apoyado en una de sus manos y mientras lo contemplaba intentando comer, acariciándose la quijada ante un obvio dolor al masticar, lanzaba teorías acerca de la forma en la que se había convertido en animago y cómo había conseguido dominarlo.

Pero una mano de Ron prácticamente sacudiéndolo por uno de sus hombros, finalmente consiguió despertarlo de su ensimismamiento, para darse cuenta de que media mesa miraba primero al profesor y luego a él. Así mismo como la mesa entera de Slytherin.

– Tuve un castigo anoche en el bosque prohibido. – comenzó, esperando que su mentira fuese lo suficientemente creíble. – El profesor Snape me castigó tras otro cero en su clase y tuve que acompañarlo a recoger ingredientes en el bosque prohibido. Ya saben cómo es eso. No se está realmente seguro y supongo que Snape tampoco, a pesar de que sea un profesor.

La mesa entera se quedó en silencio y Harry jamás se sintió tan desagradablemente observado, como en aquel preciso momento. Ni siquiera podía mirar a Hermione, quien finalmente había levantado la vista de su libro y le observaba con el ceño fruncido.

– Qué raro. – frunció un poco más el ceño. Seguramente la idea le parecía realmente absurda. – El profesor Snape ya debería saber lo que significa adentrarse en el bosque prohibido. Me sorprende que haya decidido tomar un riesgo como ese.

– A mí no, la verdad. – se sintió aliviado de que Ron lo encontrara lógico, dentro de lo improbable que sonaba. A pesar de que si lo pensaba con detenimiento, para él también comenzaba a sonar como una posibilidad. – Estoy seguro de que lo hizo para que alguna de esas criaturas finalmente matara a Harry. No más que el tiro le ha salido por la culata y de mi parte, me alegro mucho.

– ¡Ron! – le advirtió Hermione, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su pluma y mientras tomaba un par de apuntes. – Es desagradable cuando te expresas así de un profesor.

– Pero no es desagradable cuando nos obliga a fregar los pisos de las mazmorras con cepillos de dientes y sin magia.

Se contentó con el hecho de que la conversación acabara en risas y con una usualmente enfadada Hermione, que continuaba discutiendo con Ron sobre la correcta forma de dirigirse a un profesor.

Ya era lo suficientemente malo con tener doble tanda de pociones, con heridas como esas. Apenas si podía mantenerse despierto, un brazo que no podía utilizar y arañazos en su espalda que ni siquiera le permitían sentarse apropiadamente.

Estaba seguro que de ser Draco Malfoy, el profesor Snape le pediría amablemente que descansara y prácticamente le pondría un supera las expectativas por el simple hecho de pertenecer a su casa y por tratarse del hijo de su mejor amigo y compañero de luchas en el bando mortífago, Lucius Malfoy.

Al terminar el desayuno, ya los esperaba fuera del aula y no tardó en notar que inclusive aquellos músculos de su rostro que ni sabía que existían, se movieron en un gesto de odio, al verlo llegar con Ron.

– Siempre tarde… ¿no, Potter? – sintió un fuerte empujón en uno de sus hombros. Draco Malfoy pasaba a su lado, con sus amigos, empujándolo intencionalmente y tumbándole la mochila. Blaise Zabini le desordenaba el cabello a Ron, a pesar de que el muchacho trataba de quitárselo de encima sin utilizar magia, estando a pocos centímetros de Snape. – El profesor nos contó lo ocurrido y creo que deberían expulsarte por tu bien. Eres un peligro, incluso para ti mismo. Deberías agradecer que el profesor ha sido benevolente y no le ha solicitado a la profesora McGonagall que te envíen en el primer tren a casa.

– ¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando, si fue idea de él!? ¡Snape decidió castigarlo en el bosque prohibido y me alegro de que recibiera una cucharada de su propia medicina!

Por la palidez en el rostro de Harry, Ron supo que el profesor se encontraba detrás de él y comenzó a darse la vuelta con una expresión que esperaba fuese inocente.

– ¿Algún problema, señor Weasley? – a pesar del temporal aspecto del profesor de pociones, su voz no dejaba de resultar amenazante y tampoco dejaba de causar nerviosismo en el grupo de Gryffindor quienes esperaban para poder entrar en el aula. La mayoría con expresiones de rabia, preparados para perder una buena suma de puntos. – ¿Señor Potter?

– Solamente conversábamos, señor. Le explicábamos a Potter, la forma tan heroica en que le salvó la vida.

Genuinos rostros de sorpresa, se observaron en todo el grupo de Gryffindor e inclusive en los rostros de Harry, Ron y Hermione. Sin embargo, el profesor de pociones simplemente se ajustó su capa negra y sonrió como si le hubiesen informado que se había ganado una orden de Merlín en primera clase.

– Así parece, pero no es el momento para discutirlo. – lanzó una severa mirada sobre el grupo de estudiantes de Gryffindor, señalando el interior del aula. – ¡Todos adentro! ¡Ahora mismo!

Todavía murmuraban al tomar asiento en sus correspondientes lugares, mientras Harry y Ron prácticamente corrían dentro, tras recoger la mochila y los libros de texto del primero. Se sentaron violentamente, cada uno a un lado de Hermione y al hacerlo, Harry soltó un pequeño quejido al sentir dolor en sus heridas.

– Hoy prepararemos una poción que incluso el menos… hábil de ustedes. – Harry pudo notar que el profesor había hecho un gran esfuerzo por encontrar un calificativo menos insultante y su mirada viajó desde Harry y Ron, hasta terminar en Neville quien temblaba tanto como una gelatina. – Será capaz de preparar.

Las risas por lo bajo no se hicieron esperar y tan pronto como Harry leyó los ingredientes, se preguntó si el profesor lo hacía a propósito. La mayoría de los pasos tenían que ver con machacar, revolver y medir en las balanzas de plata. Con un solo brazo le iba a resultar prácticamente imposible culminar en el tiempo estipulado para cada paso.

Hermione fue la primera en levantarse para acercarse a su caldero, pero Snape rápidamente la detuvo con una simple pregunta.

– ¿Me podría decir, señorita Granger, qué se supone que intenta hacer?

– Pues, verá señor. – su mejor amiga se mordió el labio inferior, al notar las miradas del resto sobre ella. – Pensaba que quizá podía ayudar a Harry, ya que tiene un brazo en cabestrillo y vendaje. No creo que pueda realizar…

– Yo también y sin embargo usted no ve a ningún otro profesor en el aula. ¿Acaso me ve pidiendo ayuda, señorita Granger?

– Pero señor…

– Siéntese, señorita Granger. Ahora mismo.

Harry supo que Hermione dudó por unos instantes pero que no tuvo más remedio que obedecer y regresar a su lugar, bajo las risas de Draco Malfoy, Blaise, Crabble y Goyle.

– Estoy seguro de que lo hace a propósito. Que escoge las pociones más tediosas de preparar, esperando que cometamos el más minúsculo error. – Escuchó decir a Ron, al otro lado del mesón de ingredientes y al momento en el que se puso de pie con la intensión de tomar una de las básculas. – A veces pienso que planifica toda su vida alrededor de nosotros, tratando de encontrar nuevas formas de torturarnos.

Era consciente de que Hermione los miraba con una expresión cercana a la burla, pero no sonaba tan descabellado como ella creía. Después de todo y desde que había puesto un pie en el castillo, Severus Snape prácticamente no le había dejado en paz y le había declarado formalmente la guerra.

– ¡Eh, Potter! – Ron alzó la cabeza para mirar en dirección al techo y comenzó a maldecir en voz baja. Draco Malfoy se acercaba y los tres sabían que eso no significaba otra cosa que problemas y puntos descontados sin motivo. – ¿Asustado por la primera práctica de Quidditch del curso?

– ¿Por qué habría de estarlo, Malfoy? – trató de ignorarlo, pero siempre le resultaba muy difícil, no caer en sus tontos juegos infantiles.

– Bueno… después de esa aparatosa caída que tuviste en tu escoba y por la que el profesor Snape tuvo que salvarte la vida. – se echó a reír y minutos después, Crabble y Goyle lo imitaron, destripando los bazos de rata de Ron y limpiándose las manos en su uniforme. – Sorprendente, ¿no es cierto? Que un supuesto as del vuelo, haya tenido que ser salvado por uno de los profesores.

– ¡Eso ni siquiera es verdad, Harry nos contó lo que sucedió en realidad! El profesor Snape lo castigó después de clases y le obligó a buscar ingredientes en el bosque prohibido. Cuánto me alegro de que recibiera una cucharada de su propia medicina. El muy sucio…

– ¿¡Qué has dicho, Weasley!?

Hermione soltó un gemido ahogado y al momento en el que Ron ya se abalanzaba sobre Crabble, a pesar de que el joven lo sostenía por las solapas de la túnica, con sus enormes manos como jamones. Prácticamente lo levantaba un par de centímetros del suelo y el muchacho hacía grandes esfuerzos por respirar bajo su agarre.

– Dile que lo suelte ya, Malfoy. – le ordenó Harry, con su voz más amenazante.

– ¿Y si no qué, Potter? ¿Acaso te subirás a una escoba y caerás encima de mí?

– ¡Dile que lo suelte! – le gritó y a pesar de que todavía era humano, comenzaba a sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien.

– ¿Qué harás al respecto, Potter? ¿Eh?

La conversación cada vez se tornaba más y más ruidosa, y Snape, quién se encontraba a un par de puestos de ellos e inspeccionando con desdén, el caldero de Neville, alzó la cabeza ante la algarabía y comenzaba su camino en dirección de los estudiantes reunidos alrededor del armario de ingredientes y las balanzas.

– Te lo advierto, Malfoy…

– Uy, qué miedo. ¿Acaso llamarás a tu mami? ¡Oh no! ¡Espera! ¡Es verdad… están muertos!

Cada vez podía sentirlo más y más. La profesora McGonagall tenía razón y a pesar de que intentaba luchar contra sus instintos, estos se hacían cada vez más fuertes y salvajes, conforme Draco Malfoy continuaba pinchándolo para que lo atacara y así poder culparlo delante de las narices de Snape.

Y de inmediato se escuchó un alarido y como si alguien hubiese sido arañado, sangre literalmente voló por los aires y Draco Malfoy se tapó el rostro con una de sus manos.

El profesor Snape tenía los ojos prácticamente tan abiertos como platos y se acercaba a grandes zancadas hacia el armario de ingredientes, empujando a cuanto alumno o pupitre, se cruzara en su camino.

 _No. Eso no debía pasar._

 _De hecho, ni siquiera quería pensar en las consecuencias. Tampoco en lo que la profesora McGonagall podría decir al respecto._

Muchas gracias a **The box pandora** y a todos quienes tengan el fanfic entre sus favoritos y following. De verdad, gracias por todo su apoyo. Se les quiere y les dejo muchos besos y buenos deseos.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 7: **El secreto de los animagos II**

La profesora McGonagall no paraba de caminar alrededor de Harry, a pesar de que ya había dado tantas vueltas que el muchacho ya había perdido la cuenta. Severus solo recordaba una vez en la que le había visto tan enfadada como en ese momento y en la que prácticamente había iniciado una guerra de comida en el gran comedor, tras James arrojarle una bola de puré de patatas a la parte posterior de su cabeza, desde su mesa. Sus labios temblaban y estaba realmente pálida.

Sonrió por un momento ante los recuerdos, mientras se encontraba cruzado de brazos junto al escritorio de la mujer y Harry permanecía sentado en la silla que le correspondía ocupar a los estudiantes.

— ¡Inconcebible! — exclamó, alzando los brazos al aire. — ¡Te dejo a cargo del muchacho por un instante y casi le arranca la nariz al joven Malfoy!

Harry pensó en defenderse pero el profesor de pociones se adelantó, apartándose del escritorio en el que se encontraba recargado y mirándose las manos con fingido interés, mientras negaba con la cabeza un par de veces.

— Tengo que admitir que ésta vez, no fue culpa de Potter. — Harry prácticamente se quedó boquiabierto ante sus palabras y hasta le dio la impresión de que la profesora McGonagall, también se sorprendió de escucharlo culpando a uno de sus estudiantes. Sobre todo a Draco Malfoy. — Digamos que el señor Malfoy respondía a las palabras ofensivas del señor Weasley y por supuesto que Potter debía defender a su mejor amigo, perdiendo el control.

Pero la sorpresa no le duró mucho, al escuchar la manera injusta en la que inculpaba a su mejor amigo. Frunció el ceño al verle caminar hacia lo que parecía ser un viejo chivatoscopio, sobre el escritorio de la profesora, que tan pronto así lo hizo, comenzó a girar sin detenerse. El hombre pareció restarle importancia al asunto, a pesar de que Harry recordaba la explicación que Ron le había dado sobre su uso y la razón por la que giraba de repente, cuando alguien se acercaba.

— ¡Sea cual sea el motivo, es un gran problema! — sabía que debía mantener la compostura y guardar el debido respeto, pero realmente estaba deseando el poder pedirle que dejara de gritar. No estaba seguro de cuánto podría seguir soportando, con su nuevo e hipersensible sentido auditivo. — De seguro y para el momento en el que hablamos, el señor Malfoy ya le habrá enviado una carta a su padre, quejándose al respecto. ¡Y no podemos expulsar a Potter!

— Draco se encuentra en la enfermería en estos momentos, así que dudo mucho que pueda escribir. Quizá alguno de sus compañeros lo haga, pero estoy seguro de que podré convencerlo de que lo olvide.

— ¿Y qué excusa vas a darle? — la mujer compuso una sonrisa irónica y Harry tuvo que admitir que la antipatía que la profesora McGonagall, sentía a veces por el profesor Snape, era mucho más que evidente. — ¿Acaso le dirás que al señor Potter le afectan los cambios en la fase lunar y que de pronto se encuentra convertido en una bestia salvaje?

El profesor pareció contemplar la idea como respuesta y la profesora finalmente perdió la poca paciencia que le quedaba, acortando la distancia entre ambos y acusándolo con uno de sus dedos, firmemente levantado frente a su rostro. El hombre retrocedió por instinto, mientras los ojos de la mujer no eran más que simples rendijas. Harry ya la había visto enfurecer un par de veces, pero en aquel momento era completamente distinto.

Parecía totalmente fuera de sí.

— Prometiste que le enseñarías a controlar a su espíritu animal. — le recordó, sin dejar de señalarlo. — Y más te vale que así sea, Severus Snape.

— ¡Dentro de los límites del colegio, sería demasiado arriesgado! Potter no puede tomar lecciones privadas en mi despacho. ¡Si las cosas se salen de control, este no será ni el primero ni el único accidente por el que tendrás que dar la cara!

— ¡Entonces encuentra otro lugar! — le ordenó la profesora con su voz más amenazante, finalmente apartándose de su vista y caminando en dirección a la puerta de su despacho. — Me aseguraré de que el señor Malfoy se encuentre bien. — hizo una breve pausa como si lo que estuviera a punto de decir, le pesara en verdad. — Y lo lamento, señor Potter, pero obviamente estará castigado.

Salió dando un sonoro portazo, a la par de un prolongado suspiro del profesor de pociones a un lado de su silla. Ni siquiera se atrevió a moverse y estaba seguro de que el profesor no demoraría en castigarlo del mismo modo.

— ¿Sabe una cosa, Potter? — sus ojos negros destellaban odio puro, así que ni siquiera se le cruzó por la mente el responder. — No disfruto que la profesora McGonagall me sermonee.

— Pero si no fue mi culpa. Malfoy no paraba de molestarnos y…

— ¡Silencio! — le ordenó, por lo que el joven Gryffindor tuvo que callar de inmediato. —Gracias a Merlín que estaba presente en ese momento o le habría arrancado el rostro al joven Malfoy.

Continuaba repitiendo lo sucedido en su mente, como si se tratase de una escena de un libro de terror. Los brillantes y verdes ojos del muchacho, se habían tornado ligeramente amarillos y sus uñas habían crecido considerablemente, pero y sin embargo se mantuvo quieto en la distancia y tras sentir el característico aroma de su profesor de pociones, el cual había comenzado a dejar percibir, a propósito, por el muchacho, para que comprendiera que continuaba siendo el dueño del territorio que le rodeaba y exigiéndole que se mantuviera en el lugar que le correspondía.

— A pesar de que es lo que te mereces, Potter, la profesora McGonagall tiene razón y no podemos expulsarte. — dijo, como si lo lamentara en verdad y Harry no pudo evitar mirarlo con una expresión de pocos amigos. — Sin embargo, tendremos que encontrar un lugar en el que puedas practicar tu auto control y así dominar a tu espíritu animal. Después de todo, siempre has sido asquerosamente sentimental y eso me dificultará un poco las cosas.

— ¿Puedo preguntarle una cosa, profesor Snape? — con esas palabras le detuvo en seco y causó que el hombre arqueara una de sus cejas. — ¿Cómo consiguió dominar a su espíritu animal? ¿Acaso tuvo que pelear con alguien más, así como lo hice yo?

Volvió a cruzarse de brazos y meditó por un momento. Detestaba recordar su pasado como animago y cada vez que pensaba en el asunto, su piel se erizaba por completo. En verdad lo odiaba.

 _James Potter._

Durante meses le hizo creer que estaba _"enamorado"_ , para luego comprender que el único amor que sentía por él, era como el de un niño por un juguete que ya no quería tener, pero que cada vez que sus padres amenazaban con regalar y tirar, de pronto sentía deseos de volver a jugar con él.

Solo quería utilizarlo, amaba hacerlo. Y en ese preciso momento en el que se transformó por accidente, mientras trataba de escapar de sus tontos juegos, se vio obligado a obedecerlo para que guardara el secreto acerca de su nueva condición.

No podía dejar de agradecer que hubiese muerto, antes de revelarles la verdad a todos.

Detestaba recordar las absurdas condiciones que tuvo que cumplir, en esos tiempos, para mantener su secreto a salvo.

— Eso es algo que no te incumbe, Potter. De hecho, deberías preocuparte por controlar mejor a tu instinto animal. — sonrió maquiavélicamente y Harry tuvo miedo de imaginarse lo que el profesor pudiese estar pensando. — Después de todo, no solamente podrías atacar a tus enemigos.

Comprendió lo que quiso decir y muy pronto sintió una desagradable puntada en la boca del estómago. Tenía razón y si había perdido el control y arañado a Draco Malfoy, también podía perder el control con sus amigos y lastimarlos severamente.

— Por lo pronto, nos encargaremos de encontrar un lugar seguro en el que practicar.

Sintió que lo mejor era no preguntar y simplemente seguir al hombre, que le ordenaba que se pusiera en pie y le acompañara, escaleras abajo, hasta el vestíbulo.

— Profesor… ¿acaso podemos abandonar la escuela?

— No tenemos otra opción, Potter, ya oíste a la profesora McGonagall. Mientras más rápido comencemos a entrenar, mejor.

Las enormes puertas de madera se abrieron mientras el hombre las cruzaba y Harry no pudo evitar temblar ante la fría brisa, aunque aún fuese de día. El sol casi no había salido y su calor no había tenido la suficiente fuerza como para mejorar el clima en los alrededores del castillo.

Siguió al profesor de pociones hasta las verjas que delimitaban al colegio, contra los hechizos de aparición, preguntándose hacia dónde iban. Con un suave toque de su varita, las cadenas serpentearon en reversa, para apartarse de su camino.

Una vez fuera, Harry supo de inmediato lo que estaba por suceder. Iban a aparecerse.

Sintió una de las manos del profesor, sostenerlo por uno de sus hombros, sin advertirle siquiera. De inmediato y tras una desagradable elongación corporal, se encontró frente a una extraña casa que parecía no haber sido utilizada con asiduidad.

— ¿Dónde… dónde estamos?

— En la vieja casa de mis padres. — respondió el profesor, sin darle mucha importancia. — Querías saber dónde había aprendido a controlar mi espíritu animal, ¿no es así? Pues entonces entrenarás, Potter, en el mismo lugar en el que yo lo hice.

No pudo evitar que un desagradable escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo enteramente, al pensar en el trasfondo de sus palabras. De pronto un terrorífico pensamiento le atacó, aunque prefirió no sacar conclusiones al respecto.

— Cuando se refiere a practicar… ¿quiere decir que sus padres aún estaban vivos cuando lo hacía?

— Qué inteligente te has vuelto, Potter, desde que te juntas con la señorita Granger. — se encogió de hombros como si lo que el muchacho pensaba, sucediera todo el tiempo. — Pues sí, herí un par de veces a mi padre. Lo admito.

Siguieron el recorrido en silencio y tan pronto Snape abrió la puerta, Harry sintió un desagradable vacío como si un dementor de pronto fuese liberado y hubiese traspasado su cuerpo. El lugar parecía sacado de una película de asesinos seriales o de terror tal vez, con un aire de melancolía prácticamente insoportable.

El profesor caminó calmadamente hasta un punto de la sala y se detuvo en una de las esquinas, hincándose ligeramente y acariciando la madera que revestía una de las columnas, con la pintura blanca ya mohosa y roída por las termitas.

— Si observas con detenimiento, Potter, aquí puedes ver una pequeña prueba de lo difícil que es el controlar tu temperamento. No querrás lastimar a tus amigos, ¿no es así?

No supo si negó o asintió, puesto que todavía estaba muy impresionado como para moverse. El hombre se reincorporó y con una sonrisa torcida, se giró para observarlo. Algo en su mirada, no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

— Aquí permanecerás, hasta que logres dominar tus instintos animales. Bueno, técnicamente no puedo tenerte encerrado puesto que hay leyes contra ese tipo de tratos. Lamentablemente. — por un momento no supo si agradecerle por su amable gesto, puesto que ya estaba cansado de estar encerrado en casa de los Dursley, pero se imaginó que algo peor estaba por ser dicho. — Aunque si lo vemos por el lado bueno, tendrás toda la libertad que desees para entrar en contacto con tu espíritu animal e intentar volverte uno con él.

— ¿Y por qué este lugar precisamente, profesor? — a pesar de que lo único que quería era marcharse de esa fea casa, tuvo que mantenerse al margen. El profesor arqueó una de sus cejas y pareció sugerir que ya debía saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

— Este lugar está marcado con mi esencia por todas partes. Como hemos luchado y yo he vencido, tu espíritu animal respetará mi territorio al recordar mi esencia y se mantendrá lo suficientemente tranquilo como para que yo pueda intentar domarlo. Digamos que tu esencia le teme a la mía, lo cual me ahorrará mucho trabajo.

— _¿Y a quién le teme su esencia, profesor Snape?_

Estaba seguro de que su pregunta le había tomado prácticamente por sorpresa y que rehuía de sus brillantes ojos verdes, como si la respuesta le causara una terrible vergüenza.

Muchas gracias a **The box pandora** y a todos aquellos que tienen la historia en sus favoritos y en following. Gracias por todo el apoyo y espero que les guste. Muchos besos de mi parte.


End file.
